(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm watch, and in particular, to an "analog" alarm watch.
(2) Background Information
In a conventional analog alarm watch, an alarm push-piece is also used as a hand-setting button or is provided separately from a hand-setting button. In either case, the on or off state of an alarm is selected by pushing in an alarm push-piece, as shown by the solid lines in FIG. 4, described hereinafter or pulling it out, as shown by the broken lines in the same drawing.
In the conventional art, not problem is raised when the alarm push-piece is pushed in, but there is a disadvantage in that the operation of pulling it out is difficult. In particular, when the alarm push-piece is not provided on the side of the case, as shown in FIG. 4, but is provided near the strap, there is a disadvantage in that the operation of pulling it out is difficult.